ron weasly and the one who loves
by bubbleairhead
Summary: she appears on the edge of his vision and he cant get her out of his head who is she, or rather, WHAT is she. please read and review. now reformated so its actually readable
1. how it started

Chapter one. How it started

Ron was sitting at his desk, a cool breeze tickled the back of his neck as he slowly drifted in to the semi awake state just on the edge of sleep.

"IF MY LESSON IS BORING U MR WEASLEY IM SURE I COULD FIND U SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING TO DO IN DETETION" Snape's paving slab tones slammed down on his ear, sending him into alertness, Snape was staring directly at him, so was the rest of the class, in the edge of his vision he could see Malfoy and his goons in cohorts of laughter. Ron was sure he was bright red by now, maybe even hinting on a shade of luminous scarlet.

"now as I was saying before I was interrupted by Mr Weasley's snores, you need to get the proportion exactly right otherwise the potion will overboi..." Snape continued but Ron had filtered his voice out, something more important was on his mind, sitting to the left of him over the gap between the desks was an angel, Crystal Tameria, a unusual case at Hogwarts she transferred a year ago form some academy of magic in new Zealand, that not even Hermoine had heard of, and she had been sorted with the first years the previous September and been placed in Griffindor, everyone knew of her because Hogwarts has never taken a transfer student before and no-one knew why Dumbledoor had made an exception this time, but no one knew her, no-one could call her a best or a good friend, lots could call her friend, but no one actually knew her. that's what intrigued Ron at first, the mystery of her. but what caught his interest today was the glint in her eye emerald beneath golden blonde hair, she was looking at him with a soft smile on her radiant face, Ron felt his knees grow weak and a lump form in his throat. The bell rang breaking the spell everyone got up and left she lagged behind sending a brief smile his way before leaving the dungeon, he stood dumbstruck, Snape hit him over the back of his head with a book

"get out of my dungeon Weasleys before I give you more detention"

Ron quickly sped to the door before Snape called him again.

"oh and Mr Weasley, she's out of your league, and if she did lower herself to you" a dark look crossed his face "she's more trouble then she's worth"

Ron looked puzzled before he realised he was late and ran to his next lesson, Snape's words playing on his mind through the rest of the day and well into the night, he knew one thing for sure though, he had to find out more about crystal Tameria.

The next day Ron sat down at the Griffindor table for breakfast and started scouting for crystal, she wasn't there, she never was, no one ever knew where she went for breakfast, Luna and Neville hinted that they might but had been sworn to secrecy. it was the first secret he was going to solve, he was determined now. he felt someones gaze on his head, looking up at the staff table he was expecting to see Snape glaring down at him, as he was, but he did not expect the other two faces who had clearly just been talking to Snape, Professor Dumbledoor and the newly reinstated professor lupin.

hey guys, I wrote this ages ago and uploaded it, but due to something the format went really weird so I have finally done it again, hopefully it will be readable this time.

If I get some reviews requesting more chapters I will continue it, but if no one is interested I will just leave it. So please r/r because I have a really good idea for this story and really want to write it


	2. the secret of her mornings

**Chapter 2 – the secret of her mornings**

The next morning had Ron determined to find out what she did, he never saw her before his first class so with logical thinking, which was not his forte, he awoke early and waited in a chair in the common room, out of the way so anyone coming down from the dorms would not be able to see him.

His thinking paid off, he had not been sat 5 minutes when she came down the stairs and out of the common room, he quickly followed her.

She obviously wasn't expecting anyone to follow her as he was not the quietest stalker but she never once turned around, he got as far as the corridor that he suspected led to the Hufflepuff common room and lost her, it was like she disappeared.

The next morning was the same, following her and losing her n the corridor.

The third time he decided to hide at the other end of the corridor and wait for her to come to him.

He caught a glimpse of her around the corner, tickling one of the paintings.

"of course" thought Ron "the kitchens are down here"

after she had once again disappeared he tickled the pear in the painting and slowly opened the door and saw an amazing sight. Crystal was sitting in the middle of a group of house elves and the were talking and laughing, he even swears he heard one of the elves tell her a joke. Puzzled he left to join the rest of his house for breakfast, deciding what he should do next, with the image of her ivory face in a peaceful smile still burned into his eyes.

"who is she" he thought.

The events of the morning only made him more determined to find out.

I know its only a short chapter but it felt like the right place to stop. Again please r/r because I will only add more chapters if they are asked for. If I am asked I will update often, hopefully daily. Hope you enjoyed this. Please check out my other story, which is a lot better than this one (well atm anyway, the idea I have for this one is going to be EPIC)


End file.
